


Riding Into Town

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slightly longer than three sentences and this is not a genre of writing that I do very often. I hope this pleases you anon!</p><p>* For the three sentence AU meme on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Riding Into Town

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly longer than three sentences and this is not a genre of writing that I do very often. I hope this pleases you anon!
> 
> * For the three sentence AU meme on Tumblr.

Dust clings to their clothes and to the sweating horses as they ride into the town.

He ignores the twittering women nearby as they coo at his smirking partner as he nods at the passing sheriff and angles his horse towards one of the buildings, which he thinks is an inn.

“We stayin' the night, partner?”

“Yes. The horses won't make it to the next town over without rest and I expect good behavior from you.”

He rolls his eyes at the expression of mock hurt that Aramis aims at him.

“As always, my eyes will only be on you.”


End file.
